Coffee Addicts and Blue Jackets
by Frogsdolphins
Summary: Tweek's main goal is to become friends with Craig after his new girlfriend, Sadie replaced him. Tweek soon finds out that he wants to be more than a friend to Craig, who just wants to be left alone, he hates how Tweek's girlfriend has replaced him and he has been avoiding his old friends. (OCxTweek - Creek)[I'M BAD AT SUMMARIES...] SEMI-SEQUAL TO OTHER STORY


**A/N HEY! Sorry i've not updated CSKAP For awhile, this is later in the story, like a oneshot-sequel i'm writing for a class. Its about Sadie x Tweek becoming Craig x Tweek. Enjoy! (And I may not post often)**

 **Tweek's P.O.V**

Tweek Tweak woke up beside his girlfriend Sadie Rivers. She had made him a cup of coffee and had laid out his clothes for the morning.

"Morning!" Sadie said cheerfully and handed him the hot coffee, he got up quickly and grabbed the coffee before she opened the blinds "I'm surprised you slept so long Tweek"

"H-How did you g-get in here?!" Tweek asked her angrily. Sadie laughed

"I've been here all night!" she leant over and kissed his cheek before walking over to the door "Get dressed, I'll be downstairs!" she walked out the room and walked stood oddly in the middle of his room, holding his clothes that she passed him. He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt but gave up on them and pulled on his pants. Tweek walked downstairs with his coffee and sat down at the table. Sadie smiled at him and brought him breakfast, he slowly ate what she made before checking the time.

"W-Why didn't you tell me I-I'm late!?" Tweek screamed and fumbled with his shoes

"Oh my, don't yell Tweek," She opened the door "You rarely sleep, I thought i'd let you sleep in" She hopped into her navy car and unlocked it so Tweek could get in, she drove off to the high school and slightly sped so they could get there quickly. They ran into the school and Sadie signed them in "Ok, go to class- I'll see you later!" She blew him a kiss and he ran to his locker. He managed to get to his next class in time and sat down.

"Remind me how you got her as a girlfriend" Clyde Donovan said to Tweek at lunch when they sat down

"I-I Honestly have n-no idea" Tweek replied as Sadie walked over to them

"Hey Clyde!" Sadie smiled and sat between Clyde and Tweek. Craig waved quickly before continuing to eat his lunch. "So did you make it to class on time then?" Sadie asked. Tweek nodded but stayed quiet. The bell rang after he had just finished his lunch and he sighed and went to his locker.

 **Craig's P.O.V**

Craig walked slowly home and flipped off some random dude in his way. He suddenly stopped when he saw Sadie Rivers walking towards him with her boyfriend Tweek.

"Hi Craig!" Sadie smiled at him and waved. Craig just sighed as she dragged Tweek up to him "So what are you doing this weekend?" she asked

"Nothing." Craig mumbled Sadie smiled again.

"So do you-" Sadie was cut off

"No." Craig began to walk away

"CRAIG!" Sadie let go of Tweek's hand and ran after him "WE NEVER GET TO HANG OUT ANYMORE THOUGH!"

"I DON'T CARE" Craig replied and picked up his pace.

"I'LL SEE YOU AT SCHOOL CRAIG!" Sadie called after him. She sighed and walked back to Tweek.

When Craig reached his house he slammed the door. His mom was about to talk to him but he ignored her and went upstair to his room.

"Hey Stripe" Craig smiled and picked up his beloved hamster and pet his white and brown fur "So what did you do today?" Craig asked but didn't expect an answer "I bet it was better then what I did" Craig put Stripe back into his cage and filled up his food. He sighed and took off his blue jacket. "Why doesn't Sadie get the idea that I was only friends with her at the party because Clyde told me to be nice?" he sighed and flopped onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

 **Sadie's P.O.V**

Sadie smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek, she laughed and brought him over to the cafe.

"Who needs Craig when we have coffee!" she ordered them both coffee.

"Y-Yeah…" Tweek said sadly before drinking his coffee.

"Is something wrong Tweek?" Sadie asked him with concern.

"Uh- No, I'm ok" Tweek lied and quickly drank the rest of his coffee "I- I need to go! GAH! What if the gnomes are stealing my underwear again!?" Tweek bolted up and ran out the shop.

"TWEEK WAIT" Sadie got up and left a tip on the table. She walked out the shop and watched her paranoid boyfriend run off "Hmmph" she started to walk slowly to his house.


End file.
